Nixon
Nixon was Blazewind's first and favorite Bakugan on Bakugan Dimensions. Information Nixon is a Pyrus Krakix and the Guardian Bakugan of Blazewind. His abilties can cause massive damage and can defeat any one. Personality Nixon is strong, intelligent and silent, though he can be a little impatient with victory. He doesn't like anything much. He is mostly loyal to Blazewind, he also likes Sin. But Nixon has a grudge against Achilles as he is super disturbing. He is always serious in battle, whether the battle is just for fun. He is also given the nick name "Nibbles" by Blazewind, but he doesn't like any one else calling him that. His twin is Zephyr, a Ventus Krakix. History Nixon was just a lone Bakugan working for himself. He was picking on other Bakugan to feed his hunger for power. He then decided to go on Earth to battle more Bakugan, but suddenly he turned into a ball, which confused him. He was then cursing and jumping around the place. Later Blazewind thought she heard something and it was Nixon. She picked him up and asked him a few questions. Blaze decided to keep him as her first Bakugan. 'Ability Cards' *'Argon Stream': *'Deadly Inferno': *'Gaia Exclamation': *'Samurai Shield': *'Deadly Nebulous': *'Magma Rain:' Decreases half of the opponent's G Power *'Blade of Flame:' Adds 300 G's to Nixon *'Fire Shuriken:' Opponent's G Power decreases by 50 G's for every Shuriken. *'Lava Tsunami:' Leaves an opponent frozen for max. 5 turns. *'Candle Fuse: '''All Bakugan return without battling. This can be played anytime no matter what circumstance. *'Heat wave:' Gives Nixon extra 200 G's when the opponent takes damage. *'Armor of flame:' Doubles Nixon's current G's in battle. *Lava wave: Destroys opponent's gate card. *Hellfire: Adds 500 G's to Nixon and no ability cards can be played by opponent. *'Volcanic Viper: Takes away 800 G's from opponent and adds it to Nixon. *'Flame of Corruption: '''All opponent's abilties are nullified in this round. *'Flame Magic: 'The advantage of the gate card goes to Nixon. *'Fireseal: 'If any Mechtogan,Traps etc. are used by opponent, it's deactivated. *'Call of Fire: If Nixon was disabled to play abilties and is lower than the opponent, Nixon can get another Bakugan in battle on his side and is able to play ability cards again. Play after opponent plays ability disabling cards. *'Burning Rage:' If Nixon's gate is destroyed, he gets 1000 G's. *'Heat Circle:' The opponent's abilities won't affect Nixon for 3 turns. *'Alpha Samurai:' Nixon gains 900 G's. *'Fire Sword Install:' If Nixon is 500 G's lower than the opponent and is unable to play Abilities, he automatically wins. *Land of the Rising Sun: If the Gate Card is disabled, it is enabled again and the power of the Gate Card rises twice. *Hell Force: When Nixon is at least 500 G's lower than opponent, Nixon's power grows three times. *'Hinoken:' Nixon takes half of G power from opponent and adds it to him. *'Moeru Katana: '''This ability must be played with another ability/ies. The effect of the other cards played is doubled. *'Fire Dragon Dance: The opponent's Bakugan also changes to Pyrus for the rest of this battle unless if under special circumstance. *'''Goka juu: If the opponent just played a double/triple ability, the ability is nullified. Gallery Anime Krakix30.PNG Krakix using Ability GI.PNG Krakix use Samurai Shield 2.jpg Krakix use Deadly Inferno.jpg Krakixx34.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus Krakix BD.png Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Family of Fire Category:Blazewind Category:Protagonists Category:Minor Bakugan Characters Category:Gundalians Category:Bakugan: Legend of Combustion Category:Bakugan: Zatokaian War